Starting Over: Another Chance
by StrawberryAngel143
Summary: Beck and Jade get into a fight and Jade leaves angrily. On her way home from Beck's, she has an accident and gets amnesia. Her memory might be gone forever. Will Beck go through everything again, just for Jade to become his? Bade.
1. Chapter 1

** Note: Hi guys! It's me. I got requests for a Bade story, and I hope everybody likes it. This is just the prologue, the real chapters will be longer…So don't worry, alright? Um…I don't know how this will turn out so I might not continue. Just review if you want me to keep going. Thanks! **

** XOXO**

** -StrawberryAngel **

"Fine!" Jade shouted, her voice magnified. "Then we're done, Beck. This time for good."

"Whatever!" Beck yelled back. "Come back when you get over yourself!"

Jade responded by slamming the RV door shut with an echoic thud that reverberated in the cool air. A gust of wind picked up Jade's hair as she ran from the RV to the dimly lit streetlight, her breath in shallow bursts.

She took off running, past the dark houses and wind-shaken trees. There wasn't a car in sight, as it was two o' clock in the morning.

Jade's shoes slapped the ground as she raced towards her house. Her mind was wrapped around her fight with Beck. It replayed over and over and over in her mind. She was vaguely aware that there was a bright light coming from behind her, but was too determined to get home to turn and see what it was.

The wind picked up just as the light appeared brighter behind her. She could see her shadow on the pavement below. Jade turned just in time to see a pickup truck much too close. She heard herself scream and felt a painful collision. And then everything went dark.

() () ()

The phone buzzed over and over again in Beck's vehicle. He was slumped over on the couch, his hair falling into his eyes.

Suddenly, he jerked to life. He rubbed his tired eyes, noticing the buzzing of his cell phone. It was Jade. He knew it was. She was calling to apologize. He looked at the digital clock. Almost four in the morning.

"Hello?" Beck asked into the phone.

"Mr. Beck Oliver?" A deep voice asked. His heart sank. It wasn't her.

"Yeah," he said. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we need you to come down to the hospital immediately."

"What for?"

"Jade West was just carried in and her injuries are serious. Judging by the evidence we've collected, you and Jade are very close. We cannot contact her parents."

Beck felt numb. A certain phrase twisted his stomach into knots.

"How serious?"

"She seems to be suffering a minor concussion as well as heavy bruising, a broken collarbone and, most importantly, amnesia that could be permanent."

"Permanent?" Beck whispered, sinking to his knees. They'd have to start all over?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you people like it! And if you don't well…Don't read, I guess. Review!**

"Okay," Beck said, a little bit dizzy. "Okay, I'll be right there."

He hung up from the doctor and grabbed a flannel shirt from his dresser, slipping it over his head and putting on his shoes all at once.

Beck grabbed a post-it note off his desk and scrawled a note to his parents saying that he went out. He stuck it to the RV door as he walked outside.

The door slam reminded him of Jade's exit previously that morning. His stomach flip-flopped. Right. She had broken up with him, like she had done many times before. But they always got back together as soon as she cooled off and came back to him. Sometimes he'd go to her if she took too long and they'd kiss and make up. But he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was different this time.

Beck's keys clinked as he started his truck and he shifted into reverse. He decided to drive past Jade's house and see if her father was home. He took a left into her neighborhood and got to her driveway. He slowed down.

The house was vacant, as usual. Since Jade's mother left when she was a toddler, she had almost raised herself. Her father was always away on business.

Beck sped up and zoomed along to the hospital. His truck clanged in protest, but he just kept going. He'd wasted too much time already. He should have known that Mr. West wouldn't have been home.

Beck drove into the hospital parking lot and parked half-hazardly. Heavy storm clouds in the sky were blocking out the weak rays of early morning sunlight, making it as dark as night time. He grabbed his keys out of the ignition and raced into the hospital, a little bit out of breath and disheveled. At the desk, he leaned over and tapped the glass window until his knuckles were sore.

A tired looking woman came out and rolled her eyes. The morning shift didn't agree with her.

"What?" She asked grumpily.

"I got a call to see Jade West," he said into the microphone.

"Listen, I just got here," the lady told him. "I've got no idea who Jen West is or what happened to her."

"Jade," Beck corrected her. "Jade West. And all I know is that she got into some kind of accident. She's got amnesia."

"Amnesia?" The lady asked. "Um…the sixth floor is usually head injuries."

"Great," Beck said. "Thanks."

He took off running to the elevator and got inside. He pressed the button over and over again, until finally the doors closed and he stated moving. He tried to think of anything else besides the images that were running through his mind.

All he could think about was Jade, lying on the ground bleeding.

Jade in a hospital bed hooked to machines, bandaged up from head to toe.

Jade face down on the pavement, tire streaks all around her.

She had walked home, hadn't she? Beck tried to remember, but he could only remember the fight. He strained his memory. Yes, she had walked. He had brought her over that morning in his truck.

The elevator dinged and Beck got out. He looked around and saw a group of men and women in white lab coats huddled over a clipboard, one of them holding a phone to her ear but not talking.

"Excuse me," said Beck, tapping a bald doctor with a very shiny head on the arm. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find Jade West?"

The fluorescent lights pressed on Beck's eyelids and he could hear the wind slapping the windows as well as rain drops on the ceiling above him. His head pounded.

"Are you Beck Oliver?" Asked the bald guy.

"Yeah," he said. "And my girlfriend was in an accident. I really need to see her right away, because-"

"Beck," said the guy. "I'm Doctor Melvin. I called you this morning, son. Come right this way."

Beck knew that he recognized the man's voice. He followed him away from the group of whispering doctors.

"Those people are trying to locate Jade's parents," said the doctor. "Do you know where they are?"

"Her mom is out of the picture," explained Beck. "And her father is probably away on business. She's usually alone, but sometimes she stays with me."

The doctor jotted down a few notes.

"Okay," he said. "And why was she walking the street that connects your neighborhood from hers at almost three a.m.?"

Beck's heart sank. he shouldn't have let her walk home alone, even if they were fighting. How could he have done that?

"Well, she and I were in a fight," Beck said, sort of quietly. He was ashamed of himself. "And she wanted to go home. I should have driven her, though."

"Mhhmm…"

Beck felt like he should apologize and defend himself. It wasn't like she would have listened to him if he told her he'd given her a rife anyway. Her temper was too fiery.

"Sorry," Beck said.

"Hmm?"

"I should have driven her."

"Look, I have no idea what the circumstances were. And she's seventeen so she should be able to handle walking herself home."

Beck didn't respond. He just followed the doctor around a few more halls and then finally the doctor stopped.

"Are you okay, son?" The doctor asked.

Beck's head was still pounding.

"Yes," he said. "Can we go in?"

The doctor pushed the door open.

Beck held his breath.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see.

**Note: Well, what would my stories be without cliffhangers? Haha. Review or else I write slowly, for you people who don't know. Also I usually update between four and five p.m. est. time. So REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Note: Hi! Thanks for all the reviews guys, and sorry if it's too short, but I have a life. Haha. Just kidding, I'm just lazy. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

The doctor pushed the polished wooden door open and stepped inside. He lingered in the doorway, before signaling Beck that he'd let him inside in a moment. Beck caught a glimpse of white walls and he caught the heavy smell of hand sanitizer, light bleach, and linoleum.

The smell of hospital.

Jade hated the smell of hospital.

Beck tapped his foot impatiently, staring at the door and the shiny gold room number. Apparently his girlfriend was in 143. That was the same number on his RV, he noted absently.

"Beck?" Asked the doctor, poking his shiny bald head out of the door. "You can come in."

"Thanks," Beck said, pushing past the doctor into the room.

"She gets a private room," said Doctor Melvin. "She might need to stay awhile." The walls were empty and generic, the floor carpeted in a dull grey-blue, the white overhead lights much too bright. She had a window, at least. It had a dusty curtain hanging, split down the middle so the rain splattered window peeked out.

As she was on the top floor, the rain pounding on the ceiling overhead was almost deafening.

Jade was lying in a cold metal posted bed amongst graying sheets. Her head rested upon a single pillow. Her wrist had a needle n it, connected by a tube to a bag of clear liquid. She was also connected

Her head was wrapped in bandages as a nurse sponged her forehead with a cool cloth. Beck's stomach turned when he saw that there was a pile of bloody bandages at the nurse's feet.

Jade's body was hidden under the sheets, but he could imagine her in a hospital gown with a sling around her collarbone.

Beck couldn't speak. He could only imagine what Jade would be saying if she was conscious. The lady sponging her wouldn't be touching her at all. She wouldn't be lying down, but instead sitting up and complaining.

Beck missed her already.

"So, she's unconscious?" Beck asked at last, stating the obvious.

The doctor nodded and stared sympathetically at Beck.

"Is she going to be like that awhile?" Beck asked.

"We think she'll be like this as her body gets over the shock, but in the ambulance she was alert. However, she had no idea who she was, so that's how we know she's got amnesia. The good news is that she's breathing on her own. We're waiting for test results to come in and they will tell us whether or not they're permanent."

Beck nodded.

"And we can't get in contact with her father. Did she mention anything to you about where he was going and when he'll be back?"

"No," he said, slowly shaking his head. "But I saw him yesterday afternoon…He was getting into his car and he had a suitcase along with his briefcase."

Beck realized that it was pretty dumb for him not to have realized that he was going away on business.

"So more or less he was on a business trip?" Asked Dr. Melvin. "Do you know where he works?"

"No," said Beck. The man sighed. "Sorry. But he and Jade aren't really that close."

"Oh," said the man realizing. "So she's not close to either of her parents?"

"Nope," said Beck, a pang of sympathy for his girlfriend. His parents were very supportive, not to mention rich. Jade's dad also had tons of money, but she had no access to it. He had stopped giving her allowance when she was twelve, and since then she had pretty much had to steal it from his room when he wasn't looking. It wasn't like he'd even notice if a hundred or two would disappear.

"So when will the test results come in?" Beck asked.

"Tomorrow," said the doctor. "It takes a little bit of time. And I don't know how we'll even get the information to her father."

"Why does he need to know?" Spoke up the nurse. "It seems like this young lady pretty much takes care of herself."

"Yeah," said Beck. "She does."

Jade did whatever the hell she wanted when she wanted, with no limits or control. It was one of the things Beck loved most about her.

"Well, then I think section thirty eight in our handbook applies to her case, doctor," the nurse said in a nasally voice.

"I agree," said Dr. Melvin. "And she is seventeen years old."

Beck was lost. All he wanted to do was know if Jade would be okay, and even if she was okay, would she remember him?

"Dr.?" Beck asked. "Uh, if she does have permanent amnesia, exactly how much will she forget?"

"Well, that's another thing that the test results will tell us," said Doctor Melvin. "She could forget as little as people's names, or she could virtually lose her memory completely."

Beck gulped.

"Completely?"He asked. "Like, she won't know how to walk or talk or anything?"

"That's very extreme," said the Doctor, avoiding Beck's question and clearing his throat.

"But it could happen?"

The man rubbed his bald head and looked at Beck and nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, but it's most definitely a possibility."

"Right," said Beck, even more dizzy than before he entered. "And by the way, who did this?"

He couldn't believe that he could forget such an important detail.

"We've got no way of knowing," said the Doctor. "But an investigation is out of the question."

Beck wondered why they didn't want to know who caught this person, so he asked.

"Well, she's a minor," he said. "And that would be a court case. If she wanted she could press charges if she ever gets better, or her guardian could."

Beck had a hard time believing that Jade's dad would bother even asking what happened if his daughter lost her memory.

Damn, why couldn't he be more involved? Beck felt like he was the one in charge of her while she was like this. And he was only seventeen!

"So, can I stay until the test results are in?"

**Note: I had to end it there…Because I'm a bad person. I know a few of you want the other characters, so we'll see what happens. But they wouldn't be involved until later. I love Cat, so she'll find her way in this story, I'm sure of it. Review or I write…slowly….**


	4. Chapter 4

** Note: Hi people. So if you noticed that I didn't update sooner than yay! That means you're a fan! But there were a few reasons…The most important is because I have sooo many hits for this story, and only some of the people review. So if you're a reader who doesn't review, than I wrote slowly because you didn't review. If you're an amazing reviewer who reads, favorites and alerts, than THANK YOU! And I didn't update because I was busy! Now enough of this boring authors note. Here it is!**

"Can I stay until the test results are in?" Beck asked.

"Uh," the bald doctor looked to the nurse, still sponging Jade's forehead. She looked up at him and shrugged. "If you want. You can probably sleep in that chair."

He gestured to an uncomfortable looking wooden chair in the corner with a cushion attached to the seat. Beck looked at it with distaste.

"Okay," he shrugged, and walked over to it. He waited while the nurse finished sponging Jade's forehead, attempted to switch her out of her somewhat stained hospital gown to a fresh, clean one, and another doctor came in with a needle and a bag of thick, reddish brown substance.

"What's that for?" Beck asked the new doctor as he injected the needle into the crook of Jade's left arm.

The man looked over in surprise at the teenage boy sitting on the wooden chair, a look of deep concentration in his eyes.

"It's food," he said flatly.

"Huh?" Beck asked, eying the gushy liquid.

The man turned back to Jade and hooked her into the bag.

"Beck," spoke up the kind nurse who had been sponging Jade originally. She was busy searching for something in a closet near Jade's bed. "Since obviously, he isn't about to explain, I'll tell you."

She spoke with a disapproving voice, eyeing the man who was intently setting Jade up to her 'food'.

"Since Jade obviously cannot eat in this state, that nourishes her and gives her the protean her body needs. _When _she wakes up, she'll probably need a bit more, but this works for her now."

Beck appreciated the explanation almost as much as he appreciated her saying _when she wakes up _instead of _if she wakes up._

The man finished hooking Jade to the needle and left the room without a second glance. Beck shifted to his left side and leaned with his cheek pressed to the chair watching Jade as she slept.

"Here you go, honey," said the nurse. Beck looked up in surprise to see her holding out a blanket and pillow to Beck.

"What's this for?" He asked, taking the small bundle.

"It's for you," she said. "If you want to sleep, I highly doubt this chair is going to be comfortable without it."

"Oh," beck said, surprised. "Well, thank you."

"You're welcome," she said, searching his face with her eyes intently. She smiled a little bit sadly, and then left for the exit.

Beck watched her go, her plumb body moving in her green scrubs. He was extremely grateful that she was so kind. All of the people around the hospital seemed sort of distant and unattached, but this woman was helping him.

Beck grabbed his blanket and pillow and walked over to Jade's bed. He slipped the pillow next to hers and gently climbed on. He made sure not to accidently hit any of the tubes or wires connecting her to the buzzing machines or strange liquids. He covered them both with the scratchy blanket and rested his head next to hers.

In this strange place, with Jade lying next to him, the florescent lights shining off the floor and rain hammering on the dark window, the machines humming and combining with Jade's breath, Beck felt strange.

He had seen Jade sleep many, many times before. But this time, her eyelids were entirely stationary, her mouth in a tight line and she looked petrified. She didn't sleep with the peaceful look that she usually did. And she wasn't snoring either. Usually Beck fell asleep to the lullaby of her heavy breathing.

He shifted to his side and studied her for a little while, but then gave into his sleepiness and fell into a dream-filled sleep.

() () ()

Beck woke to a scream.

He sat up quickly and bewilderedly looked around at the strange room. He blinked twice, gazing at the strange equipment all around him, before remembering what had happened.

But who had screamed?

He looked around, expecting to see a doctor or nurse, but instead saw Jade upright. She was scrambling to cover herself up in the strangely cut hospital gown that was falling down, revealing a sliver of the shockingly white skin on her chest.

Beck rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was dreaming or if she was really awake.

"Jade?" He asked.

She looked at him, her grey-blue eyes wide in fear. She brought her knees to her chest, inching away from him towards the edge of the bed, but unable to move much farther due to the needles stuck in her arms.

"Jade?" Beck asked, sitting on his knees. "I'm so glad that you're finally awake."

She stared at him. Her eyes were filled with what seemed like fear.

"Jade?" He questioned. "It's Beck. You know that right?"

She just stared.

"Jade!" Beck cried, a hint of hysteria in his voice. "Jade, you know me, right? Jade?" He reached across and gave her shoulders a small shake. "Jade!" He was desperate.

Jade let out another ear piercing scream, and Beck let go quickly. She tried to stand up to get away from him, the fear evident now on her face.

Great, Beck thought. His girlfriend was scared of him. But more importantly, he'd have to start all over.

**Note: Update or I'll write slowly again! **


	5. Chapter 5

** Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I updated quickly! BTW, I might not update tomorrow. If I don't it's not because I didn't get enough reviews, so don't worry. And don't get mad!**

Beck heard the scramble of heavy footsteps outside of the door and quickly got out of Jade's bed. He realized that it would seem odd when the doctors and nurses came in.

Beck brought his pillow and blanket with him to the chair just as the bald doctor and the friendly nurse walked in.

"Oh good," said the nurse. "She's awake."

Beck caught a glimpse of her nametag from where it rested on her chest. Nurse Darla.

"Hello honey," said Nurse Darla, smiling widely.

Jade looked around. Beck felt sorry for her. He could hardly imagine what it would be like. If he woke up and found a bunch of needles stuck in his body in a flimsy hospital gown with a strange guy in his bed, hell yeah he'd scream.

"Jade," said Doctor Melvin in his deep voice. "How do you feel?"

Jade cowered back onto the bed, attempting to pull out a needle in her arm.

"Sweetie, don't do that," said Nurse Darla. She covered Jade's hand with her own fleshy one making it immobile.

Jade screamed again at her touch. Nurse Darla leapt back from her affronted.

"Jade, do you know where you are?" Doctor Melvin asked.

Jade looked up at him, as if realizing that he was addressing her.

"Me?" She asked in surprise. "N-no."

Her tone was lacking the heavy sarcasm that it usually had.

"Well, she seems to be able to understand and to speak," said Dr. Melvin, scribbling onto his notepad. "But I've got a small…evolution…for her. So Beck, could you please leave while I talk to her for awhile?"

"Do I have to?" Beck asked.

The doctor nodded and impatiently tapped his foot.

"C'mon, honey," said Nurse Darla guiding him out of the room. Beck caught sight of his bed head in the mirror and attempted to flatten it down.

"What is he asking her?" Beck asked.

"He's trying to see where she is," said Darla.

"Huh?"

"We know from the test results that she has the knowledge of a girl her age. She knows all the things she should, but her personal memories and a few other things came back a total blank. She may not be the same as she was."

"Forever?' Beck asked, absentmindedly realizing that he had been asleep for an entire day. The test results had come in already. That explained the gnawing of hunger at his stomach.

"Well, we're not really quite sure," said Nurse Darla. "That's what he's trying to figure out."

Beck swallowed and looked at his feet. When he looked up again, Darla was looking a him sadly.

"You really love that girl, don't you?" She asked.

Beck nodded.

"This must be very hard for you."

"Do you want to know the hardest part?" Beck asked. He had no idea why he was suddenly confiding in this total stranger. "She was mad at me when she left. She broke up with me right before she lost her memory. So I can't even tell her that I'm her boyfriend, because it would be a lie."

She looked at him through sympathetic eyes.

"I can't even imagine what you must be going through," she said, and Beck saw a tear sparkling in her eye. "But things will get better, Beck. No matter what life throws at you, you can't let it get you down. Look at it as a second chance instead of the end."

Beck nodded slowly, before looking around and realizing that he was in a lobby.

"This is where the people who are visiting for awhile can stay," she said. "You slept for awhile. Eat something."  
>She smiled one last time at Beck and then walked away, leaving Beck alone in the empty lobby. He walked to the vending machine and got a Peppy Cola and a bag of chips. He sat alone at a chair, eating and collecting all of his thoughts.<p>

Beck's phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out. He had a missed call from his mother, Tori, and Robbie. He also had three missed texts from Andre and Cat. The phone was alerting him to another call, this time from Cat.

"Hello?" Beck said, after pressing the answer button.

"Hi!" Cat chirped.

"What's up, Cat?" Beck asked.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to know if you and Jade wanted to come to Karaoke Dokie tonight with me, Robbie and Tori."

"Uh," said Beck, after a long pause.

"Look, I know Jade doesn't like Tori," Cat started.

"It's not that," Beck said. He'd have a hard time telling sweet little Cat that Jade was in the hospital, her memory almost gone. If she didn't know him, she probably didn't know Cat either. And Cat wasn't the easiest person to get used to.

"Look, Cat," said Beck. "Jade and I are at Saint Schneider's hospital."

"Oh no!" Said Cat. "Are you okay?"

"I am," said Beck. "But Jade got hurt."

"What kind of hurt?" Cat asked, her voice quavering.

"Cat, Jade's been in a car accident. Her memory is gone. She doesn't know you or me or Tori."

**Note: Okay, it's a little short but I couldn't write anymore in this chapter. This is the one where Cat finds out. She'll make in appearance in the chapter after next, maybe. Or the one after that. I'm not sure. But she'll be in it. I promise! Thanks for the reviews! Especially the new people! I appreciate!**

** -StrawberryAngel**


	6. Chapter 6

** Note: Hello my dears! Here's the next installment of Starting Over: A Second Chance. By the way, I got a very low amount of reviews for the last chapter…Please review if you are reading! If you do, you get…RED VELVET CUPCAKES! Thanks!**

"Beck Oliver to room 143, Beck Oliver to 143."

The announcement came over the loud speaker, just as Beck hung up from Andre. He had told Cat, Tori, Robbie, his mother, and Andre that Jade had been in an accident, but the only one he had gone into detail with was Andre. Tori had asked to come see Jade, as did Cat. He had told Cat that she could come in a few days, but he had gently told Tori no. Just because she had lost her memory didn't mean that they'd become BFF's.

Beck threw away the rest of his chips and chugged the last of his soda. The bubbled burned his throat as he threw away the empty bottle and started towards the room that Jade was in. He had been waiting for three hours to be called.

He quickly walked past the shiny doors and then he came to the private rooms. He knocked on 143 and pushed the door open impatiently.

Nurse Darla was folding piles of laundry and Doctor Melvin was writing on his notepad. Jade was nowhere in sight.

"Where is she?" Beck asked, sort of breathlessly.

"Who, Jade?" Asked the doctor without looking up.

"No, I'm looking for Kendall from Big Time Rush," Beck said, sarcastically, naming one of Cat's favorite shows. "Yes Jade."

"No need to be snippy," sighed Melvin, rubbing his shiny bald head with his sleeve.

Beck didn't respond, but gave Doctor Melvin his 'look'.

"She's changing into some real clothes," said Nurse Darla. She nodded towards Jade's private bathroom.

"Why?" Asked Beck. "I can just take her home and get her to change into _her _clothes."

The nurse and doctor exchanged a look, before the latter sighed and stood up.

"Look, Beck," he started. "We have Jade's results here."

"That's great," said Beck trying to see his clipboard. But the doctor shifted it to press into his white lab coat and Beck looked at him in question.

"What are the results?" He asked. "How long is she going to be like this?"

"Well…"

"You can tell me," said Beck. "I'm not a kid."

"It's just that Darla here tells me that you and Jade are very close."

"We are," said Beck. "All the more reason why you should show me the test results."

"I hardly think a person with no medical education at all would understand these," he said, shuffling the papers. "These figures are very complicated and they are coded in a way that you just would-"

"So just tell me," suggested Beck. "How long is her amnesia going to last?"

Before they could answer him, the door of the bathroom opened and Jade came out shyly. Her posture was hunched and she was holding the hospital gown in her hands tightly, nervously peering around out from under her freshly washed hair.

"Hi Jade," Beck said, taking a step towards her. She recoiled and jumped back.

Doctor Melvin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She doesn't remember you, son," he said.

"Obviously," Beck snapped.

He didn't know why he was being mean to the doctor. Well, he knew, but he just didn't want to admit it to himself. It was because he was hurting inside that his girlfriend had no idea who he was. It was worse than when he and she fought. Because when they fought he generally didn't get a gaping pit of emptiness and loneliness in his stomach. Well, maybe he might get a little bit lonely, but he never felt like he was missing an entire part of him.

"Jade, honey," smiled Nurse Darla. "Come this way sweetie."

Beck felt a little jealous when Jade allowed Darla to take her hand and lead her around the corner to a small table where she sat Jade down and bustled out of the room to get Jade some dinner.

Jade sat on her hands and looked around nervously. Jade's eyes slid past Beck's fearfully, as if she was scared of him. Wait, she was scared of him. She had woken up and found him in her bed. Not to mention the fact that she had needles stuck in her arms and no idea who she was at the time.

Beck studied her for a moment. Her hair was tangled and damp and her eyes scared. Other than the fac that she was paler than usual and looked nervous, she looked just like usual. Well, without the scowl.

"Here you go honey," said Nurse Darla, coming back in with a tray of vegetables, a small steak and some mashed potatoes. She set it down in front of Jade with a fork, and Jade timidly started to eat as the Doctor studied her.

Beck knew that she hated potatoes almost as much as she hated Tori, and was shocked to see her lift a spoonful to her mouth. She ate it, before wrinkling her nose and taking a long swig of water.

The Doctor noted more on his clipboard.

"Does she dislike potatoes?" He asked.

"Yeah," said Beck.

He noted some more.

"Look," said Beck, as Nurse Darla started to comb Jade's hair. "Could you just tell me how long this is going to last?"

"Well, as you can see," said Dr. Melvin. "She knows what foods she likes and doesn't like, so she's not entirely gone. But, as for her personal memories…"

"How long?"

"…Forever…"

**Note: Okay, guys. I don't have Private messaging, but I've got a lot of free time. So if there's anything you want me to read then tell me in a review and I will, kay? I'll check out every single story I'm told to and leave a review, so do it!**

** -StrawberryAngel **

** KarLeighAngelica- Aww, your welcome! I'm so glad that you're gonna keep the story going. I love Cody Simpson, but there are only a few good ones about him! **

** Pianist707-I checked that out…LOL. Pretty funny stuff. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: This story isn't going to be as long as some others I wrote. I hope to have it done by the time I start school, and that's next Wednesday. Ugh! I'm sooo not looking forward to that. Anyway, I'll make sure to make it as good as possible, so don't stop reading…**

"Forever?" Beck asked.

"That's what the results said," the doctor nodded grimly. "I'm sorry, son."

Beck couldn't believe it. All of his time with Jade…It was all for nothing. She had no idea who he was. She had no idea that they were in love. That he and she had spent countless hours together kissing and laughing and kissing some more. It was all gone, in one accident. One fight…One mistake…

It was all Beck's fault. If he had only driven her home that night…She would have been ready to make-up in the morning. She'd snuggle up to him and he'd kiss her. They wouldn't talk and be all mushy, because Jade hated to be emotional. They wouldn't have a heart-to-heart, but somehow they would both know that everything was better…At least until their next fight, when the cycle would start all over.

But when making up felt so good, sometimes it was worth the fight.

Beck knew in his heart and in his head that he would never find another Jade. A soul mate came once in a lifetime. Jade came once in a lifetime. And he wouldn't let her slip through his fingers. Even if the odds were against him, he'd keep on fighting.

"Can I stay here?" Beck asked. "And sort of…help her regain her memory?"  
>"I don't know," shrugged the doctor.<p>

Nurse Darla heard him and immediately stood up from where she was chatting with Jade.

"Of course he can stay here if he wants to," she said.

"Wouldn't that violate the restrictions of code-"

"He's the only person here who can help her remember who she is," she said. "I reckon he may be the only one in the world who knows everything about her. She needs a caretaker, anyway. I mean, I can only help so much. I'm a nurse, after all. But since the board spent all the money on-"

"So I can stay?" Interrupted Beck.

"Of course," said Nurse Darla, just as Doctor Melvin said "We'll see."

The chubby woman glared at him over her glasses.

"Of course you can, Beck," she repeated.

"Thanks so much," said Beck, relieved. He quickly gave the nurse a one-armed hug and glanced at Jade. She had finished her food and was looking around the room curiously. "Uh…" said Beck. He felt odd. "Nurse Darla?" He asked.

"Please just call me Darla," she smiled.

"Darla? Could you…introduce me to Jade?"

"Sure," beamed the friendly nurse. She linked arms with him and they walked to Jade together. Her eyes lingered on Beck for a moment longer than normal.

"Jade?" Darla asked.

"Yes?" Jade responded. Her voice sounded softer and less angry than it had previously. "This is somebody very special in your life. His name is Beck. Before you got into the accident, he was your b-"

"Best friend," Beck whispered quickly. He didn't want to lie to her, because technically they had broken up. He wasn't her boyfriend anymore and to tell her otherwise would be a lie.

"Oh," she said, but she still looked a little bit scared of him.

Beck sat down at the table across from her and smiled gently, so she would know not to be scared. She didn't return the smile, but glanced up at him, one eyebrow raised. He knew that expression. It meant that she was evaluating him. Maybe she wasn't so different after all.

() () ()

Beck spent the next two weeks sleeping in the hard uncomfortable chair by Jade's bedside. He spent his day talking with Jade and helping her remember who she was. He told her a lot about Cat, and she seemed vaguely interested.

He found out that she really wasn't too different than when she first got into the accident. She was still moody sometimes. Her personality wasn't gone. She made plenty of witty comments that cracked Beck up.

Sometimes when they were together, Beck would look up and see her studying him with a little smile on her mouth. It was moments like these when he'd forget that she had gotten into the accident and smile back. He felt connected to her, just like he had when they were dating.

Beck was waiting for Jade to change into her pajamas one night when his phone rang. He had been virtually ignoring all his friends, but decided to take this call.

"Hi Cat," Beck said.

"Hey!" She said, sounding happy. "You answered. How's Jade doing?"

"Good, I think," said Beck.

"Can I come see her soon?"

Beck thought for a moment.

"You know," he said at last. "I think she'd like that. I've been telling her all about you."

"Really?" Cat cooed. "That's so nice. Does she, like, wanna meet me? I mean, she's already met me of course, but she doesn't really remember me, right? We could hang out and we can re-meet."

"You're taking this a lot better than I thought," said Beck, sounding impressed. "Maybe you can come by tomorrow?"

"Sounds great!' Cheered Cat. "See you then."

Beck heard her scream excitedly, before chuckling and hanging up his phone just as Jade came out of the bathroom, a pair of her own PJ's (Which Beck had gone and brought from her house) on.

"Jade," he said, smiling. "How would you like to meet somebody?"

**Note: Can't update tomorrow, I don't think. But leave a review! And like I said, if you guys want me to check out a story, tell me about it in a review and I will!**

** -StrawberryAngel**

** Pianist707- I'm kinda excited for it. I like hurricanes! Yes, I am that strange. I haven'y played that game, but now I kinda want to…**

** InfinityForever7- That's so nice! Epic is literally my favorite word! **


	8. Chapter 8

** Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. The freakin' hurricane knocked out my power…But thank God it came on last night in time for the VMA's. Did anybody watch 'em? Did you like Lady Gaga? Haha…It was weird, but the best. I'm a Little Monster, in case you couldn't tell. And a Cody Simpson Angel. And whatever Greyson Chance calls his fans. Ok, enough of this boring note. Here's the story. **

"Hi Jade, I'm Cat," said the cheerful redheaded little girl from where she was standing inside Jade's hospital room. "We've already met, but you probably don't remember me at all. Which is pretty sad, but Robbie said that being sad about something doesn't make it better and he told me to just keep smiling and it would help. Robbie's another one of our friends, but you probably don't remember him either. You used to tease him sometimes, but you were pretty good friends before you got hit by that truck."

Cat paused and giggled insanely for a few moments. Beck shushed her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

Jade looked at Beck like, "are you seriously introducing me to this nutcase?"

Which made Beck pretty happy since that was the exact way she had looked at him when he had introduced her to Cat when she transferred to Hollywood Arts Middle School in sixth grade.

Beck and Jade, of course had gone to public elementary school together since Kindergarten. That's where they had met. Beck had liked Jade because, unlike every other little girl, she didn't spend recess playing jump rope or dress up, but instead playing with toy trucks. Jade liked Beck because he was the only boy who let her play with the trucks, and also because everyone else was scared of her. Including the teacher.

"Oooh, you're wearing the shirt I bought you," Cat squealed.

Jade looked down at her black t shirt with a bleeding heart on it. Then she looked at Cat's frilly pink tube top with frolicking ponies along the hem. This childish girl bought her the cool shirt?

"You bought me this?" She asked in surprise. "Did I pick it out?"

"Nope," said Cat. "I was just walking around the mall and then I saw it in Hot Topic and I was like, oh, Jade would like that and so I bought it and I gave it to you and then you gave me some candy that was in your monkey fur purse, remember?"

"No," she said. "I don't _remember._ I don't remember anything."

She rolled her eyes at Cat bitterly and crossed the room to sit by the window.

"Sorry," said Cat, her wide brown eyes filled with sadness. "Of course you don't remember. But that's okay. We can make a million more things for you to remember."

She gave Jade a hug around her shoulders. Jade was expecting her reflexes to kick in and her entire body to tense up like it did with everybody else, but it didn't. Jade actually didn't mind when this little girl touched her.

I like Cat, Jade decided as Cat pulled away. The way she seemed sad, not as though she felt bad for Jade, but she actually was sad. Like she felt Jade's pain. Although her clothes left something to be desired.

"Sorry I'm late," said a voice from the doorway as a skinny brown haired tan girl came in. She wore a dark blue tank top, super skinny jeans and Vans. She combed her fingers through her wavy brown locks.

Jade felt her stomach turn unpleasantly. Did she recognize this girl? For some reason, she didn't want her anywhere near Beck. Why was this? It was like somewhere in her brain she knew who this mysterious person was.

Beck looked at her wide eyed and whispered something into her ear. Jade felt her heart jump. She didn't like seeing them together. Why?

Beck had made it clear to her over and over again that they were just friends. She felt a little attracted to him, but obviously they were nothing more than friends. Jade had asked him once if she had had a boyfriend before the car accident. He had gone very red and avoided the question, so she let it drop.

The brown haired girl sort of rolled her eyes and made her way to Jade as Beck shook his head.

"Hi Jade," she said in an almost musical way. "My name's Tori. We were friends before the accident. How are you?"

She gave Jade a one armed hug and Jade felt the need to break away so she did.

"We were friends?" She asked, one eyebrow up.

Tori looked at Beck and Cat quickly and then back at Jade.

"Uh huh," she nodded.

Her whole personality irritated Jade. The way she walked, the way she flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes. She seemed like she was the kind of girl who thought she was better than everyone else. She seemed fake. And Jade liked the real deal. Maybe that's why she had taken to Cat.

"Beck, I thought you told me I never did drugs," Jade said, staring Tori down.

"You didn't," he said, puzzled.

"Then we couldn't have been friends," she said to Tori, fake sweetly.

Tori looked taken aback and Jade smiled triumphantly. Beck was fighting to keep his face straight, she could tell. And Cat was twisting her hair in her dream world.

"I just don't get it," said Tori, grumpily. "I try to be nice. That's it…." She quickly left the room with a slam of the door.

"I guess your personalities just don't mix," said Cat at last.

"Were we friends, or not?"

"Not really," said Beck.

"No," Cat. "But I think deep down you two are friends. Maybe."

"Well I don't like her," said Jade.

Beck burst out laughing, and Jade looked at him, puzzled.

Wasn't it funny how she automatically hated Tori? And her memory of every battle that had gone on between herself and Tori was gone. She just didn't like the way Tori was, simple as that.

Beck had never been so happy in his life to see Jade hate somebody.

**Note: Okay guys, either one or two more chapters. I think one, since school starts on Wednesday. But I will start another story soon…So I'll tell you on here about it. Keep an eye out for a note chapter after this story is finished. It's not a love story, though…Check out the poll on my profile about Tori, please? And review!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Note: Hey! Okay, I said to check out my profile yesterday for the Tori poll, but it was screwed up so it never was put on. It's on now though, so check it out. And thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

"Beck, I'm so tired of this place," sighed Jade, sitting on her window ledge. "Do you think that they'll let me leave soon?"

Beck swallowed. He should have expected this. In fact, he had already asked if Jade could leave the dreary hospital, but was declined. Until her father (who had been missing for two weeks) could be located, Jade couldn't return home. At least until she healed fully. She was still in her cast and it looked as if her memory would never be fully back to normal.

Every single day she had to go into the lab to be tested and probed and needed to be 'evaluated'. The evaluation was supposed to heal her memory a little bit more, so that she might remember. But the doctors had told him that it was nearly impossible for the treatment to work, and 99.9 percent chances out of a hundred were that she'd stay that way forever.

You could say that Beck lost hope.

"Probably not permanently," he said, shaking his head slowly. "But they might let me take you out for a little bit. You've already had treatment today, right?"

She nodded slowly, and analyzed him.

"Are you asking me out?" She said finally.

"What? No of cou-"

But it was the perfect window to become more than friends with her again. he had already gone through the viscous cycles in his head the first time he had asked her out. But, she had said yes the first time. Although, they were only thirteen. And he had brought her coffee. But their relationship had lasted all these years, so maybe it was worth a shot?

"Yeah," said Beck at last. "Yeah, I am."

Jade studied him for a moment.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded slowly, and prepared for the eruption that was sure to come.

Jade stared at him, then opened her mouth.

He braced himself.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Beck asked, a heavy weight being lifted off his shoulders that he hadn't even realized was there.

"Yes," she said. "I will go out with you."

Beck gaped at her.

"Are you sure we weren't more than friends before?" Jade asked, wrinkling her small nose in concentration.

"Well, we were sort of romantic, yeah," admitted Beck.

"That's why you were in my bed when I first woke up," said Jade, with the tone of somebody finally 'getting it'.

"Nothing happened," said Beck, quickly realizing that it sounded pretty wrong. "The chair was just uncomfortable, that's all."

"Oh," said Jade, simply, playing with her fingers. Was it his imagination, or did she sound a little disappointed?

"Well, I should go ask if I can take you out then," he said, smirking a little.

Beck walked out to the hallway and almost ran into Nurse Darla.

He explained the situation to her, and she cleared it without a second thought. Beck told her he'd be back in an hour and raced to his house. So far he had only left the hospital at night when Jade had been asleep. That's when he showered and picked out his clothes for the next day. Every time on his way back to the hospital he'd drive past Jade's house to see if her dad was home.

Beck showered, combed his hair, and changed into a t shirt, jacket, and jeans. He grabbed some money and then went to see his parents. He talked with them until it was time for him to go back to the hospital.

Once he got there,, he waited outside the hotel room after knocking. Then the door opened and one of the soft brown eyes of the nurse looked out and she whispered 'just a moment'.

Then the door opened and Jade came out.

Beck had never seen her look more beautiful. She wore a simple black dress and heels (that Cat had brought on one of her visits) and her hair was loose around her shoulders. She wore her usual makeup and despite the fact that she was on crouches she was glowing.

Beck felt empty handed. Should he have brought her a flower?

"Hi," Beck said hoarsely, leading Jade out of the hallway by her arm.

"Hi," she said. They walked in silence to his car and the silence continued all the way to the fancy restaurant he was bringing her to. He slipped the waiter a twenty and asked for a specific table. Their table.

Beck led her through the restaurant, to their special table. It was by the window and dark. The only light came from the stars and the single candle glowing upon the red table-clothed table.

"Beck," said Jade in wonder. "I think I might remember this place."

"Really?" Beck asked amazed. "That's fantastic! This was the place where…"

"Where what?" Jade asked.

"Where we had our first kiss," Beck admitted. "We were fourteen, and had been dating for six months."

Jade smiled at him, and then leaned forward over the table.

He leaned too.

Jade gently kissed Beck, and he kissed her back. The moment that their lips touch made Beck feel like everything was the same again. Fireworks exploded inside his brain.

Jade pulled back.

"Wow," Beck whispered softly.

Jade laughed, and looked down. Her eyes drifted on her cast and then widened.

"Beck?" She asked. "Why do I have a cast?"

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"Why are we here? The last thing I remember is almost being ran over by that-"-insert colorful language here-"truck."

"What?" Beck asked confused. Was this some kind of joke?

"Beckett Oliver, tell me what's going on now, or else I'll get Robbie's puppet and shove it up your-"

Wait a minute. How did Jade know that Robbie had a puppet? Didn't she forget all of that in the crash?

"Jade?" he asked wondrously. "How do you feel?"

"Confused," she snapped. "Beck, what the hell is going on?"

"Jade," he cheered. "You snapped out of your amnesia!"

The moment that their lips had touched, everything came flooding back to Jade. Her memory was back. She was Jade again.

**Note: ALL DONE! Did you like it? I hope so! Leave me a last review, please. My next one will be very soon…It's all about my favorite 90 pound bipolar redhead. Yep, you guessed it! Cat! And if you didn't guess it, well then maybe you should be tested…LOVE YOU ALL!**

** -StrawberryAngel**

** DawnMist Of RiverClan- Coolio! Hazel Martinez rocks!**

** Hazel Martinez- Aww thanks! **

** LoveInsolation- The poll should be there now!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Hello people! So school has started for me again, and now my new story is starting. It's called ABCat. Basically, it's short Cat stories for each letter of the alphabet. It's out now, so search it. I really hope you like it, and please review or else I won't continue. If you like Cat, check it out. And it's not all romance, but when they are the pairings are usually Cabbie and Bade. Almost every character is in it! I hope you like it!**

** -StrawberryAngel**


End file.
